


Afternoon Delight

by amaresu



Series: The Facility [2]
Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a simple kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



Annabelle careful sights through the scope and breathes slowly, controlling her heartbeat, until the right moment before pulling the trigger back in one smooth motion. She takes just long enough to confirm the kill before breaking down the rifle into two courier bags and walking over to the ventilation access on the roof. A few minutes of wiggling through the steel tunnels and she drops into the single stall restroom where Chloe is waiting for her. 

Chloe is already packing up her computers as Annabelle replaces the vent cover and rescrews it into place. She hands over one of the courier bags as Chloe joins her and says, "We're clear."

"Never doubted it," Annabelle replies as she carefully messes up her hair. Chloe nods in response and sets about fudging her lipstick. Within seconds they both look as though they've had an illicit tryst in a public bathroom and done a somewhat shoddy job of covering it up. 

They exit the room with none of their actual stealth, running into a woman who had clearly been waiting and now looks as though she might just try and hold it until she can get to another bathroom. They giggle in pretend embarrassment, grab each other's hands, and hightail it to the street. 

The police and emergency vehicles are just pulling up as they walk around the outside of the building. They almost pause as they see Kelly stepping out of one of the cars, but they keep walking, pretending not to notice any more than the rest of the lookie-loos. They make it back to the safe house before they let themselves react. Chloe actually slides down the wall to sit on the floor, looking up at Annabelle, "I had no idea that guy was one of Kelly's people."

"The intel said nothing about MI:7," Annabelle says as she walks to the kitchen and pulls out two bottles of water from the fridge. She gives one to Chloe when she manages to pull herself off the floor. "Which is worrying because it might suggest that MI: 7 is sticking it's nose where it shouldn't."

Chloe nods in agreement and gets out her computer, "I'll go back through the intel and make sure we didn't miss anything."

Annabelle leaves her to it and pulls her rifle out of the bags to clean and properly store it. She doesn't want to get on opposite sides from Kelly, but MI: 7 has been attempting to crack down on the British Government using the Facility. Annabelle tries not to shiver as she gets out the gun oil. Perhaps it was just an oversight when planning the op, perhaps it's nothing, but she's a bit worried she'll have to face Kelly as something other than a friend.


End file.
